


[Podfic] And finally it seems my lonely days are through

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina calls Abigail for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] And finally it seems my lonely days are through

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And finally it seems my lonely days are through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179000) by [thegirl20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20). 



Cover Art provided by Reena_Jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BOUaT%5D%20And%20finally%20it%20seems%20my%20lonel.mp3)**

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BOUaT%5D%20And%20finally%20it%20seems%20my%20lonel.mp3) | **Size:** 3 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:31

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
